


my mind shipwrecked

by peachsneakers



Series: remus the migraine wrangler [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus discovers Deceit having his first migraine.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: remus the migraine wrangler [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515545
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	my mind shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> title from "migraine" by twenty one pilots as usual
> 
> did you know it's hard to write when you have a migraine lmao

"If you've come here to kill me, I welcome it and all I can beg of you is to do it quickly," Deceit's voice echoes through a surprisingly dark room as Remus enters, some inner impulse forcing him to catch the door before it bangs against the wall.

Deceit's face down on the bed, like a homicide victim. All he's missing is the white chalk outline and for a moment, Remus considers conjuring some chalk and having at it. Then he remembers how angry his boyfriend gets when he gets dirty, and manages to fight the impulse down. 

"You okay, Dee Dee?" Remus asks cautiously. Janus groans, stirring a little.

"Do I look okay?" He demands, his voice muffled by the blankets.

"No," Remus says, truthful. Somehow he can tell that wasn't the right answer. "What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me, I feel like I'm going to throw up everything Thomas has ever eaten, the very thought of light or loud noises makes me want to defenestrate myself, I can't sit upright without feeling like a swooning Victorian era maiden...the list goes on," Deceit says. Remus frowns, walking over to the bed and plopping down on the edge of it.

"That sounds like shit," he says bluntly, then hesitates. "Can- can I help?"

"I have no idea," Janus mumbles. Then- "Yes, you can. Cuddle me?" He manages to look up at Remus, eyes bloodshot and face sweaty. 

"Of course," Remus says softly. "Scoot over." It takes a bit of work- Janus is well and truly entangled in his nest of blankets- but soon enough, Remus has Deceit in his arms, and the blankets are piled high atop both of them. 

"You sure you won't overheat?" Janus asks. Remus shakes his head.

"Nah, I won't," he says. "I'm always hot. I'm your own personal space heater!" Janus smiles weakly at that.

"So you are," he says. "You know... I feel like utter shit, but you've made me feel better. Thank you."

"No prob, Bob," Remus says, burrowing closer to watch his breath stir his boyfriend's hair. "It's my job. Hey, that rhymed!"

"It did," Janus confirms, half-laughing. "I- I wish I knew what was wrong, though."

"Maybe Thomas knows," Remus says. "Or Logan. I could ask if you want."

"Later, maybe," Deceit says, with a slight frown. "Perhaps I could attempt to look it up later."

"It better be later," Remus says, a fierce mock scowl crossing his face. "You aren't allowed to leave this bed until you feel better. That's an order."

"Oh, now you can order me around?" Janus asks, playful. Remus leans down and presses a very gentle kiss to the center of Janus's forehead.

"Yes," he says smugly.

"I'm going to sleep," Janus groans. "Try not to get into mischief while I'm asleep."

"I make no promises," Remus says, his eyes glinting. Janus only groans louder.

"At least don't make a mess," Janus says. "I'm not in the mood, darling."

"Fair," Remus says, agreeably enough. He sprawls one arm over Janus, keeping him close. "To tentacle or not to tentacle."

"After I'm asleep," Deceit says. "Otherwise, it feels weird."

"Sounds good to me," Remus says, beaming. "Now go to sleep." Janus fights a yawn.

"Fine, fine," Janus mumbles. "I'm asleep." Remus brushes aside some of Janus's hair, gazing fondly down at his mismatched eyes, now at half-mast.

"Nighty night, Double D," Remus says, giving Janus another kiss on the forehead. "Maybe when you wake up, you'll feel better."

"I doubt I could feel _worse_ ," Janus says dryly. 

"Never say never," Remus warns him. Janus frowns.

"I've gone and jinxed myself," he complains. Remus bites back cackling laughter. As Janus's breathing slows and he settles deeper into Remus's embrace, Remus finds himself growing sleepy as well.

_Just five minutes,_ he promises himself.

He's sound asleep in seconds.


End file.
